


This Is The Bonus Stage

by phylocalist



Series: Exterminate The Dream [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like it, baby?” he says, his voice raspy, and it makes Poison moan. There’s a pause, and Poison senses that uneasy feeling Ghoul had showed before once again, but it vanishes soon after. “Do you like it as much as when those dracs where getting off while watching you suck my cock?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Bonus Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/gifts).



> long overdue time stamp/sequel to [extermination you can buy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/939837), set a few months after it. shameless porn, as always and, again, dedicated to [fox](http://reclist.tumblr.com), because he was the one that got me to write this in the first place. <3

It’s been months. _Months_ , okay. That is just torture. Poison can’t believe he’s survived this long without getting to touch Ghoul or feeling his skin (warm, always so warm, tan and beautifully covered by tattoos) touching his. He’s going crazy, he doesn’t think he can wait that much longer, and he’s sure one of these days he’s just going to break and will go down on Ghoul in the middle of the dinner right in front of Jet and Kobra. He doesn’t even give a fuck anymore.

He knows Ghoul wants it too. Because they keep exchanging side glances, watching each other change clothes every other day and hear each other jerking off in the bathroom. It doesn’t get much further than that, though, because all four of them are always together and there’s no fucking privacy; not when you’re trying to get to the end of each day and need of everyone else to do so.

They’re not fooling anyone, though. Jet and Kobra are more than aware of the hungry stares and the way the air fills up with tension whenever both of them are in the same room and Jet is actually starting to worry. Maybe soon enough one of them will die of blue balls or something like that. Jet knows they can’t afford that, so he gathers up some courage and in between muffled sentences and blushes, he tries to explain Kobra that they need to give them some space or else both of them will probably die. Kobra rolls his eyes at that, but stops Jet before he can get into too much detail of how his brother can’t wait to hump Ghoul. He just lets out an exasperated sigh and nods. _Whatever_.

Jet gives him a little peck on the lips and Kobra blushes, waving him off awkwardly and trying not to giggle like a fucking schoolgirl. He isn’t Poison, fuck. He really has to stop spending so much time with his brother or he’ll end up turning into a teenage girl too.

When the sun is invisible in the horizon, Jet pulls Kobra from his jacket sleeve and drags him across the dinner until they get to the main part of it. Jet sees that Ghoul and Poison are doing some stuff, each of them engrossed in the task they’re working on, but at the same time the air feels heavy and tense, like filled up with anticipation. Jet squints his eyes a bit and scrunches up his nose. He is so ready to get the fuck out of here.

“Hey, guys!” He calls, hand still gripping Kobra’s jacket sleeve tightly, and waves his free hand around trying to get Poison and Ghoul to look at him. When they do, he flashes both of them a grin. “We’re going out, okay? Pony said he found this underground club and that it was fucking shiny. Hyper-Thrust or something like that. We’ll be back later. Don’t get yourselves dusted while we’re out!” It all comes out in a rush from Jet’s mouth and before he’s finishing the sentence and Poison or Ghoul can speak up, he’s already out of the door.

A moment later the killjoys hear the sound of two bikes being ignited and, then, fading into the night as they go off in the highway.

For a split second, both Poison and Ghoul just stand there, looking at each other; Poison’s mouth agape from when he was going to say something but was cut off by the sound of Jet snapping the door shut. Then, Poison’s brain goes all _!!!!_ and, apparently, Ghoul’s too, because soon enough they’re stuck to each other, kissing the other like it’s the only way they can get oxygen.

It’s a rough and dirty kiss, bruising in the way Poison can already feel his lips sting. He lets out a soft moan that gets lost in Ghoul’s mouth when he realizes the sting he feels is, actually, because Ghoul has bitten down on his lip and now he has a small cut that is bleeding slightly. Ghoul notices, and licks it clean, to then stick his tongue inside Poison’s mouth. Another moan, a little less contained, escapes Poison and his hips buck up when he tastes the metallic flavor his blood has left in Ghoul’s tongue, because _fuck_ , this is so _dirty_ and he needs it so, _so_ bad.

He gets hot all over and suddenly feels like there’s not enough air in the room and he’s still not close enough to Ghoul, even though they’re pressed against each other as flush as they can. He wants to feel Ghoul inside him and complete him, he feels so _empty_. His hands grab Ghoul by the hips and grinds against him, hard, feeling his hard on rub against Ghoul’s and inhaling the soft moan Ghoul lets out.

Poison feels Ghoul’s hands abandon his hair and slide down his body, oh-so-slowly and sending shivers up his spine, to settle down at his waist. Ghoul starts walking him backwards until his head hits the wall with a soft thump. It probably hurts, but he can’t feel it right now, all caught up in Ghoul’s hard on rubbing against his thigh and the way Ghoul’s sliding one of his legs in between his and, _oh fuck_ , he starts grinding against it almost immediately. He stops kissing Ghoul, gasping for breath and shutting tightly his eyelids. Ghoul’s mouth slides down from his lips to his collarbone, leaving a wet trail behind it, and then sucks on the skin over his collarbone and Poison can _feel_ the hickey forming under his skin. He swears and lets out a moan.

The friction makes it better, but he still has all of his stupid clothes on and is just not enough, he needs Ghoul right the fuck now. He grabs Ghoul by the shoulders and, shakily, says “Fuck – stop. Ghoul, _oh God_ , c’mon.”

“Stop?” Ghoul murmurs against his skin, mouth still sucking on his collarbone, and Poison can feel the smug grin plastered across his face. Poison throws his head back and probably hurts himself, but he doesn’t fucking _care_. He’s so not in the mood to be fucking around right now. “Why should I stop?”

“Because if you don’t I’m going to fucking come in my pants like a fucking teenager and, to be honest, I was hoping you would’ve been fucking me by now,” Poison grits out in between clenched teeth and grinds once again against Ghoul’s leg, only to find it’s sliding down and leaving him with nothing to get friction from. He shots a poisonous glance over to Ghoul and Ghoul actually fucking _laughs_ in his face.

Before Poison can insult his mom and all of his family in the way, Ghoul grabs him by the hair and yanks him forward, engulfing his mouth in another kiss and, fuck, Poison didn’t notice how much he wanted for that to happen, even though his head is hurting a bit from the way Ghoul pulled his hair. It stops hurting soon enough, though, because Ghoul’s hands are once again sliding down Poison’s body, going for the zipper in his jacket and, fucking finally.

Poison quickly lets go of Ghoul’s shoulders to help him get his fucking clothes off, but is stopped dead in his tracks by one of Ghoul’s hands gripping his own by the wrists, his other hand still unzipping his jacket so fucking slowly.

“Don’t,” Ghoul whispers, lips hovering over Poison’s, and doesn’t let go of Poison’s wrists. Instead, Poison can feel his hands being pinned over his own head and _fuck yes_.

He would never admit it out loud, of course, because he is such a fucking diva and loves being in control of everything. There is nothing more he loves than being a leader and getting to boss around people. He can’t boss around his friends too much, though, but he tries to get away with it as much as he can.

He feels a shiver run over his whole fucking body and lets out a soft gasp, because he loves it so much. He loves when Ghoul pins him to the wall and grabs his wrists and makes him _beg for it_. He loves being bossed around by Ghoul, because is so fucking hot to see the look in his eyes when he does it, when he knows he’s got Poison in the palm of his hand and he could do anything with him. Fuck, Poison would sure as hell do anything Ghoul wanted him to. He’s so fucking helpless when Ghoul gets him like this and he can never refuse anything to him. Especially when his brain has been reduced to some crazy mud driven by sex.

So he stops trying to get his hands out of Ghoul’s grip and, when Ghoul tentatively removes his hand from Poison’s wrists, he stays still and doesn’t try to move. That earns him a grin from Ghoul and he feels Ghoul biting his lower lip. “Good boy,” Ghoul murmurs against it and licks Poison’s lips slowly, teasing, earning another soft moan from him. Ghoul’s grin grows wider.

Poison just lets out a soft “fuck”, throwing his head back. He’s so fucking hot inside his clothes and he can’t wait to get them off, but Ghouls is, as always, taking his time with the zipper and then slipping off the jacket. He shots a warning glance towards Poison when he moves Poison’s arms to get the jacket off, but Poison has learned well and returns his arms to their former position, with the wrists pinned together above his head.

“You’re such a good boy,” Ghoul hums against Poison’s newly exposed skin. He’s only wearing a ratty sleeveless t-shirt underneath the jacket, so now the skin over his collarbone and his arms seems to almost glow in the dark from how pale it is. He thinks that by now he should have tanned, maybe getting a color as nice as Ghoul’s skin, that looks like caramel and tastes as sweet as. But Ghoul seems to love his pale, milky skin nonetheless, because he spends so much time just touching it, running his fingers as light as feathers over Poison’s arms and collarbone, up his neck to his jaw and then back down. “You’re going to get your prize, little boy, for being so good,” Ghoul’s voice is slurred, almost as if he were drunk, and Poison feels high with it. He seriously cannot wait. He’s waited long enough already.

As if to prove his point further, Ghoul turns him around and pins him to the wall, trapping Poison in between his hot body and the cold wall. Poison can feel Ghoul’s hard dick pressing against his – still covered in jeans, what the fuck – ass and lets out a throaty moan. Ghoul grabs a fistful of Poison’s hair and yanks his head back, speaking between gritted teeth and pressing his crotch hard against Poison. “You wanna get your prize, little boy?”

“I –“, his breath gets caught in his throat when Ghoul pulls from his hair a bit more. “Yes. Fuck, _yes_ , I want my fucking prize,” he finally says in between gasps.

“Oh, yeah?” Ghoul asks and Poison feels his fucking smug grin against his cheek where Ghoul has his lips pressed. “How much do you want it?” The question seems pointless to Poison. Ghoul knows he wants it more than anything else. All he needs is to feel Ghoul’s dick inside him, filling him up and making him squirm, begging for more. But then Ghoul is pulling his body back and no, _no_. He yanks Poison’s hair once more, quickly, and asks again “How much?”

“More than anything,” Poison gasps. “Fuck I –,” he slams a hand against the wall, momentarily forgetting he is supposed to not move them from over his head, and moves it back to where it’s supposed to be when he realizes. “I’ll do anything. Please. _Please_.”

“Are you sure?” Ghoul asks, with an unsure edge to his voice, totally getting out of character for a moment. Poison spins his head to look back at him, with a furrowed brow, and looks at him straight in the eye.

“I’m sure,” Poison’s voice is serious and it feels kinda out of place, but there is something that Ghoul needs being reassured on, and he’s completely sure he will do anything for him. And to get Ghoul to fuck him, god dammit.

Poison can see the stiffness and indecision slipping off Ghoul’s body and then feels him press his whole body against his again. Poison hisses because, fuck, it’s so hot in there and the friction he’s getting from rubbing himself in his fucking jeans against the wall isn’t enough at all. He lets out a little whimper, desperate to take his jeans off, and Ghoul seems to get it, because he’s quickly sliding his hands down Poison’s body to get to his fly and working it open. “Easy there,” Ghoul actually _purrs_ against Poison’s ear and he can feel Ghoul’s hot breath against his cheek and everything is so hot around him and he’s burning inside and his fucking cock feels like it’s throbbing.

When Ghoul’s hands slide over the bulge in his pants, Poison lets out something in between a whimper and a moan, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath. He’s so fucking hard and he physically cannot wait any longer. Ghoul tugs at Poison’s pants and since Poison likes his pants so tight you can see the outline of his dick through them, it takes a bit of struggling to get them off, but they’re finally pooling around Poison’s ankles and, fuck, Ghoul bites back a moan when he finds out Poison wasn’t wearing any underwear. Poison feels Ghoul’s hand rub over his ass, spreading him out, and Ghoul’s fingers ghosting over his entrance, and turns his hands into fists, biting down on his lip.

He doesn’t realize that the constant chant of _pleasepleaseplease_ that was going on in his head is actually coming out of his mouth, too, until Ghoul growls out “Fuck. Just – wait a second. Shit.”

Poison feels Ghoul’s body move from behind him and the sweat on his back feels cold once Ghoul’s warmth isn’t there to cover him up, a breeze of wind making him shiver. He feels exposed and vulnerable. He’s standing against the wall with his wrists pinned over his head and his jeans pooling around his ankles, with his bare ass out into the dark. He blushes a bit and draws in slow, steady breaths with his forehead pressed against the cold wall, trying to calm the fuck down and not come as soon as Ghoul’s an inch inside him.

Ghoul’s weight is once again behind him and he lets out a shaky breath, turning his face back so he can kiss him. The kiss isn’t as aggressive and rough as the other ones they’ve shared, more like intimate and caring, but it makes him feel just as awesome.

Poison’s breath hitches and then he lets out a long moan, almost drowned out by Ghoul’s mouth, when Ghoul inserts one of his lubed up fingers inside Poison and moves it just slightly. Ghoul looks at Poison, asking, and Poison nods. Ghoul’s finger becomes more insistent, moving further up Poison’s hole and Poison just lets out a breath and relaxes, leaning against the wall. Another finger joins the one Ghoul was working with and, after a while, another one. Poison can feel himself stretching more and more and it’s good, he loves Ghoul’s fingers working on him, but it’s not enough. He’s getting restless again and he starts squirming a bit.

“Ghoul-” Poison’s voice comes out as if he were choking, strangely cut off at the end when Ghoul curves his fingers inside him and they just barely graze over his prostate. That sends a jolt of electricity up Poison’s spine and directly to his once again throbbing cock and he can’t wait any longer, fuck it. “Ghoul,” this time, his voice is firm and serious, and he turns his head to look at Ghoul directly in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

Ghoul lets out a soft gasp and removes his fingers from Poison. Poison feels weirdly empty, but it’s the good kind of it, because he knows that soon he will be filled up, and it’ll feel a thousand times better than fingers. He turns his head back and listens to Ghoul fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, and then the condom and lube. Once they had worked out of their awkward it’s-the-end-of-the-world-we-should-worry-about-everything-else-but-us phase, they had hoarded both of them like they were made of gold. And they truly were, at least to Poison, in times like these.

Out of fucking nowhere and without a warning, Ghoul is shoving up his cock into Poison, all at once. It fucking _burns_ , but it falls just right in that line of pain that gets Poison going and he feels his cock twitch. He scrapes his nails against the wall, letting out a loud moan and fuck, Ghoul is pulling back out slowly and then slamming into him, hard, pressing him even more against the wall and it’s fucking _perfect_.

Ghoul’s hand grabs a handful of Poison's hair and he tips his head back, exposing Poison’s throat and making him shiver from head to toe. “Do you like it, baby?” he says, his voice raspy, and it makes Poison moan. There’s a pause, and Poison senses that uneasy feeling Ghoul had showed before once again, but it vanishes soon after. “Do you like it as much as when those dracs where getting off while watching you suck my cock?” Ghoul’s voice sounds used and wrecked, as if he had been the one who was sucking cock, and he licks a wet trail over Poison’s cheek bone.

 _Fuck_. They totally hadn’t talked about it after it happened, after they had silently agreed to not talk about it, but hell if Poison didn’t remember it. It felt so fucking good to know those guys had gotten hard because of _him_ , that he had caused that, and it always made him feel hot all over again, as if he were back in that moment. He just never thought that Ghoul remembered it, and actually enjoyed thinking about it.

“God knows I can’t blame them. You look so fucking pretty with those lips stretched around my cock,” Ghoul’s voice only gets more rasp, still fucking into Poison and it’s so fucking hot. “Bet you liked it too, huh. You know you look fucking pretty sucking cock. You bastard,” the sentence comes out broken between gasps and moans and fuck, Poison can’t fucking take this.

He gasps for breath, with Ghoul’s hand still buried in his hair and pulling it from behind, and lets out a dragged out moan. He had gotten off to the look in the dracs' eyes for _weeks_. He just didn’t know Ghoul had known. But he totally fucking knows and he knows how it breaks him.

His cock is throbbing, trapped in between the wall and him, rubbing against the hard surface every time Ghoul slams into him and it hurts, but it’s so fucking good. He swears under his breath and he feels dizzy with all that’s happening. With Ghoul’s hand in his hair, pulling him back and just barely in the good side of pain, and Ghoul’s cock filling him up so, so good - oh God - and the memory of the drac’s look, the way he had looked at Poison as if he was the hottest thing he had ever seen and how he had come after watching Poison licking the come off his chin.

Ghoul moves slightly and, oh fuck, there it is. He cries out loud when Ghoul hits his prostate and his legs almost give under him, but he manages to stay up right even though he’s moaning uncontrollably and he’s scraping his nails against the wall, his hands still pinned above his head. Poison can hear Ghoul chuckle, obviously enjoying this too fucking much, and feels his hands grab him by the hips and slam into him, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Oh God, fuck, fuck, Ghoul – shit, oh my god” Poison trails, incoherently, and Ghoul takes it as an incentive to grab Poison’s cock, rock hard, and starts stroking it. A couple more of swears come out of Poison’s mouth and it takes a total of four more strokes, a twist of Ghoul’s wrist, and another hit at Poison’s prostate for him to come, crying out loud and moaning Ghoul’s name. It’s so intense he feels he’s gone blind and Ghoul strokes him through it, until Poison’s cock is too sensitive, and he is shaking with aftershocks.

Poison does notice that Ghoul hasn’t come yet, though, so forgetting about not moving, he lets Ghoul slip out of him, hearing Ghoul’s complain, but turns around and drops to his knees, engulfing Ghoul’s cock in his mouth.

Ghoul grabs another handful of Poison’s hair and when he bucks up, his cock hits the back of Poison’s throat, making his eyes water a little, but he fights against it and moans around Ghoul’s cock, sending shivers up Ghoul’s spine and making him curse out loud. Poison just takes it, relaxing his throat around Ghoul and letting him fuck his mouth as he pleases. Not long after, only when Poison is starting to feel the familiar numb ache in his jaw, Ghoul thrusts once, twice into Poison’s mouth and comes down his throat with a loud curse and mid Poison’s name.

Poison lets Ghoul slip out of his mouth and sits down, leaning against the wall and kicking his boots and jeans off. Ghoul slumps next to him, doing the same with his own. He still has his vest on, though, so he takes it off as well and sends it flying through the room. Poison laughs at it, his voice sounding broken, and turns his head to look at Ghoul’s smug grin and kiss it out of his goddamned pretty face.

The kiss is sweet, slow and deep, and makes Poison’s inside flutter with happiness and bliss. He thinks about how ridiculous he is, feeling like a schoolgirl discovering love right after he’s gotten the sense fucked out of him. He laughs at himself and the smile seems to spread across Ghoul’s face as well.

“Are you okay?” Ghoul’s voice is barely above a whisper, and his voice is also a bit rough, but he sounds genuinely worried and his eyes look full of doubts and preoccupation. Poison’s smile just grows bigger because his boyfriend is such a _weirdo_ , seriously. He even lets out a soft giggle.

“Yes, I am fine, don’t worry. It’s okay.” He pecks Ghoul’s lips, smiling, and then stretches out towards a blanket that’s lying there to his side. Poison slides down to the floor and it’s so dusty and dirty and they’re both sticky and gross, covered in sweat and come, but he doesn’t fucking _care_ , he’s just so tired and beaming with afterglow. “C’mon,” he makes a grab for Ghoul’s hand and he totally knows that Ghoul is rolling his eyes and possibly laughing at him, but he also knows Ghoul is totally a cuddler too, and a hopeless romantic at heart.

Ghoul stretches behind him and drops a hand over Poison’s waist, interlocking his fingers with Poison’s, and places a soft kiss in the back of Poison’s neck. Poison grabs the blanket and drops it over both of them, looking at the sky through half-closed eyes. It’s getting clear outside, only the first rays of light illuminating the sky, and he huddles closer to Ghoul.

“Morning,” mumbles Poison in a groggy voice and feels Ghoul’s smile in the back of his neck. He barely has time to hear the soft “Morning” Ghoul whispers in return before his eyelids are closing shut and he falls asleep with a warm heart and a hand clutching his, promising to never let go.


End file.
